Pursuit of love, friendship, and L
by Fate4Destiny
Summary: L/ Near/ Mello. L x oc (so far) Mello, Near, L, and Kiki (oc) are all after the position of L. Friends forever becomes rivalry as Kiki is left further behind in the pursuit of one goal. Genuises may be smart, but complete idiots in human emotions.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Lawliet (L), Near (Nate Rivers), or Mello (Mihael Kheel), or Wammy's house. what was the first give away? Me on a fanfiction site?

L: it's common sense

Me: ... says the genius... besides, I can control you now *mwhahaha*

L: she'll be awhile, so just read on.

warnings: None in this chapter...

"I solved it!"

"It was the doctor. He gave it away."

"What? So quickly?"

I looked to see Near done a stack of books and file folders. I slowly put the book down and then looked back at him.

"Did you read them fully?"

"All we had to do was solve it. But yes, I read it all."

"I finished them all first!"

I turned to see Mello slamming down his last book. Beside him was Lawliet who seemed bored and was biting a fingernail. As usual he was already done ages ago and left us all behind. The gap between him and us was obvious at this point, he was going to become L no matter how you looked at it.

"Mello, you shouldn't brag. It'll go against you. Like now, Lawliet and Near beat you."

Mello gave a frown and Near pulled out a toy and began playing with it. It seemed like a normal day as I went around and collected the files.

This was so I could study them later, and try to match the speed of the others. But then again, it gave everyone in the room a chance to prove themselves. Mello went first.

"Are you actually helping clean up?"

"She's collecting them."

Near spoke out that bit and the Lawliet hit it right on the mark.

"She's collecting them to practice later since we all beat her again."

"Don't say it like I lost that badly."

I gave a small pout and felt everyone in the room fall quiet. What a bunch of insensitive people.

"I'll see you when we study science. Then I'll leave all you behind."

I was also met by silence. They could all solve anything, and were geniuses. My skills rested in more scientific places. I had a million jokes made about me being just like another police detective because of my methods. I would plot out every possibility and judge each one, and in that time Lawliet would have had ten similar cases done. I don't know why they put up with me.


	2. Chapter 2

comments?

Mello: I wouldn't bet on it.

Near: same here *pulls out toys*

Me: L?

L: *munches on cake* a very low percentage.

Me: Like what?

L: Given that these people are somewhat stalking me, so they're already slightly messed up, about the same percentage of you being Kira

Me: Then a high percentage *evil laugh*

L: this is why I always eat your cake for you. Sugar rush...

"Done."

This time I got to speak it and I did so with glee. I looked to see Near modeling his toys and continuously drop one to see what he was missing in physics. Mello crumpled another piece of paper in failure and I glanced at Lawliet. He had it all done and written in front of him. He had a simple diagram and that was it to figure out the exact numbers. I looked at my page full of calculations to come up with the same answer.

I gave a depressed sigh and leaned backwards on my chair. I guessed I only was around them because I was the only one who could leave Mello and Near behind at times.

"You're really good, Lawliet."

Lawliet looked at me and spoke quietly.

"Depends on who you're comparing me to."

"Well, it's obvious you'll become L. I bet you're already working as him. Watari keeps going out with you, and you get more depressed each time you come back. I don't need your talents to know why."

"You're smart to."

"Depends on who I'm being compared to. Here, I'm the least successful."

Lawliet said nothing and turned to face me properly, still sitting improperly in his chair with his knees to his chest.

"There can only be one L. You might become someone else. Or be yourself and be good. As a normal detective, that is."

I felt a nerve strike and I dropped my head onto the table. I'm beside the future L and he says I should be a normal detective? No, I wanted to be like L. To have better cases, to have more challenging ones, not just work as a police officer.

"Would L ever work with said normal detective?"

I turned my head and looked at him, my head still against the table.

"I can't say no, but definitely not yes."

I merely got to my feet and began walking away.

"Kiki, where are you going?"

Near spoke and looked at me, using my nickname.

"To find someone to play with who will challenge me on my level."

Near gave a small nod and continued to play with his toys. The truth, it was to find someone with some human compassion and social skills.

"Near?"

Near glanced at me before spinning a toy in his hand.

"How did you know Kiki is my nickname? Only one person calls me that- how could you?"

Mello gave a small snort.

"Took you long enough to find out."

I glared at Mello and crossed my arms. Near looked a little bit like a scorned child and Lawliet looked at me dead on.

"It's not allowed. You should get rid of him."

"You're not allowed telling me how to live my life or what to do. Even Watari made that rule up for everyone."

"He said we have to follow the other rules first. I'll tell on you unless you get rid of him. And what information he knows on you and us."

"He doesn't know anything about us."

Mello gave a laugh then spoke up, mimicking my voice.

"I'm so tired today from trying to show them I'm just as good. You don't know how hard it is to keep up with people like them."

"He could put the pieces together, Kiki."

It seemed like Near wouldn't call me anything else and I looked at Lawliet.

"And what do you think I should do then to make sure he doesn't put the pieces together?"

"What I think and what is legal is quite different at this point."

"Then what's the illegal thing? Killing him?"

I spoke it sarcastically and Lawliet only nodded. I felt my heart skip a beat and I shook my head.

"I'll get arrested-"

"Or L is compromised."

His words stopped me cold and I numbly walked out of the room. I caught sight of Mello and Near both trying to reach my open notebook for the answers as the door closed behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kiki! Found you."

I felt someone wrap their arms around me and I said nothing for a few moments.

"Jason, I want to stop seeing you."

"What? Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"Not exactly..."

"Then you're dumping me for someone else?"

"Technically, yes."

Jason said nothing and I suddenly pushed towards a nearby brick wall. I hit it harshly and couldn't figure out why he would do that. Before Near could probably figure it out my head was pushed into the brick, and it began to scrape my face. I gave a hurt cry and felt my head banged into the wall.

"Jason! Stop!"

"What a bitch."

I was confused and felt a solid hit to my shoulder. The knife that I slipped underneath my belt in case I would do as Lawliet suggested seemed to grow heavier. I really didn't want to do it.

I felt him kick me behind the knee and I collapsed onto the hard ground. I gripped the blade underneath my jacket as Jason kicked my leg again then sat on me. He weighed too much for me to kick off and he tried to rip my shirt off.

"Stay away!"

I drew out the knife and slashed his wrists. They began to gush blood as I hit the veins exactly. Biology actually had a real life connection. I slashed at his throat next and he began screaming, getting over the shock. His warm blood spewed across me and I tried to get away from him. With what strength he had left he hit me over my eye. I gave another cry and slashed the blade at his eyes, taking the idea from him. He fell sideways in pain and I got up and ran back. When I reached the doors I came out of I saw Watari with his arms crossed. Beside him was Lawliet. A few steps back was Mello and Near.

"Did you fully kill him?"

"N- no."

Watari pointed me back and his voice was disapproving.

"Take Lawliet and set up the crime scene."

I gave a small nod and Lawliet slunk out from his safe position behind Watari. I began walking back and Lawliet followed me. Behind us I heard Near speak.

"Kiki? How could you?"

I ignored him and led Lawliet to where a mostly dead Jason was. The guy was gasping for breath and Lawliet took the knife from me. He staid still for a moment before making some shallow cuts then a deep one to finish him off. He seemed unaffected as he looked at me.

"Did you take my advice?"

"He tried to kill me first."

"Which is why I said to kill him, not explain to him."

"I didn't know."

I felt a tear slip down my cheek which Lawliet ignored. He then pointed back at where Watari had been.

"Go and get cleaned up. You can't help here anyways."

I ran back and by the time I was standing back in front of Watari I was cold. I tried to go through all the possibilities. Even though it was my fault Jason was killed, he brought it on himself. And Watari would never want someone weak when it came to killing.

I felt someone hug me and I looked at Near, watching his white clothes getting stained red.

"Near, Mello, take her and go get washed up. We'll speak later."

Near slowly pushed me inside and I felt like letting myself fall on the ground. I just killed somebody. And now Watari knew that and that I let out information. My first worry wasn't be revoked of the possibility of getting L's position. It was what everybody would think of me. I had never seen Lawliet as serious and firm as he did when he sent me away. I kept my head bowed the entire time to avoid their gazes.


	4. Chapter 4

"Want to play?"

"No."

I shook my head at Near's efforts to cheer me up. Did he understand what I just did? Mello did, but he didn't understand what I was feeling, whereas Near knew how upset I was.

"Well, supposedly first kills are the hardest. Police officers kill all the time."

"I want to be a detective."

"Well, we know L kills with no regret."

"Or he just hides his regret."

The door opened and we looked to see Watari walk in. He made a motion for me to stand up and I did so, pulling my arm away from Near.

"Don't get mad at Kiki. She just wanted a friend."

"Near, let me go. I know my mistakes."

"On any other day, I would have kicked you out. But you will not be accused of his death. And someone showed their upmost interests in keeping you. L sends his regards."

"L?"

Watari left and Near stood up. Mello gave a small snort.

"So he's already chosen a favorite."

Mello left and Near slowly took a step back.

"Maybe I should go study something."

Near left me alone and I slowly walked to the upper level. It was rooms for everybody and the more prominent ones go their own rooms.

Lawliet had his at the end of the hallway, and I knew the rooms next to his were empty and connected to his.

I opened the door and found him sitting on the floor with a computer in front of him. When he heard the door open he quickly closed the laptop and slid it underneath his bed.

"Lawliet, why did you defend me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"That lie doesn't work with you. Then let me rephrase it. Why did L, who I know is you, want me to stay?"

Lawliet slowly got up then sat down on his bed. He moved the blankets and I sat down beside him.

"Because you're giving Near and Mello some competition. And you know they're going to be my successors, whichever turns out best."

"Then you're using me."

"L uses everybody. Lawliet, he..."

He let his voice fade and I knew what he was trying to say. I threw my arms around him and fell onto the bed with him. Lawliet put his arms around me back and held me close. My head was on his shoulder and he was warm like a giant teddy bear.

"Lawliet, thank you."

"Why did you like Jason?"

"For reasons that no longer apply."

"I know there are reasons why. But what are those reasons? You never give me straight up answers."

"L shouldn't expect answers to come by so easily. People lie and people-"

"People aren't you, Kiki."

"Is that my new name?"

"It sounds cute. It suits you."

I gave a small smile and hid my eyes against his shirt. His hands went to my lower back where they were held against me.

"Lawliet, with Jason, was that your first-?"

"I needed certain cuts to make it seem like certain things for the crime scene. He's not my first, and he will never be. Nor is he the first time I've done it myself."

I had no reply and tightened my grip on him. He shifted and let go of me as he left the bed. He then opened the laptop and sat back on the ground. He typed a few things and I watched him, still on his bed. I laid among the blankets and wiped away a loose tear. I had nothing else to do and after a few moments I felt a blanket get pulled over me. I closed my eyes as a hand ran through my hair. The hand then moved away and after a few more minutes the emotional toll on me affected me physically. I went to sleep, faintly feeling a hand holding mine.


End file.
